1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT). More particularly, the invention relates to a TFT including a current reduction layer.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED), with advantages of self-luminescence, no view angle dependence, low power consumption, simple fabrication, low costs, low work temperature range, fast responsive speed, and full colors, has great application potential to be the mainstream illumination light source of the next-generation flat display.
At present, since manufacturers improve and optimize OLED materials, the OLED may be operated under relatively low driving current conditions. Nonetheless, due to the superior electron mobility of the semiconductor layer in the OLED, the manufacturers are forced to increase the channel length of the semiconductor layer to obtain the low current, which compromises the aperture ratio of the OLED device.
What is more, in other types of display panels and photo-detection panels, when the operating voltage or current is reduced due to the improvement of materials or manufacturing processes, the aperture ratio may also be deteriorated.